


Forever after?

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was beside herself. She should be happy and excited for her friend. A presidential promotion to Major General was a big deal. However it also moved the man she loved further out of reach. Pretending was exhausting.....they had pretended for almost 10 years and it was exhausting and frustrating.

"Whatcha doing?" She jumped and her eyes flew to the door. "Nothing sir! How are you?" Jack sighed and stepped further in closing the door behind him. She jumped at the sound of the lock. Please don't cry, please don't cry, please, please, please her mind chanted but when he turned back to her it was too late....

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. Sam nodded her head several times as if her insistence would hide her tears. "Of course Sir, I'm happy for you. You deserve this, it's quite an honor." He saw straight thru her, like he always had. "Sam, i...." She hopped up "please don't I..."  
He wrapped his arms around her from behind and spoke low into her ear. "Sam please listen, don't cry, I have an idea but i need to ask you something first. 

She was still while waiting for him to continue. He took her silence as a invitation and moved on. " This promotion has certain advantages, like special requests...." he turned her and tilted her head so he could look in her eyes. He studied her trying to decide if she was with him or not.

"Such as?" She whispered. He smiled against her head "Will you marry me?"  
She blinked in confusion "what?" He smiled "well I was thinking, they won't let me retire but I do have enough clout to ask for some stuff." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "So, if you'll have me, I'll be making a phone call."

She couldn't catch her breath, tears ran down her face. "Whoa Sam! Sam! Hey whoa whoa ssshh deep breaths don't you dare pass out on me how the hell do I explain that?" He caught a small giggle between breaths. Whew he thought to himself and continued. "I mean I'm flattered and I'm assuming this means yes because if it means no ive been misreading people me whole life and that's just bothersome ya know thinking you've been wrong about everything but I have made it this far so...." She started shaking so either she was crying or..."enough jack! She managed thru her giggles. 

He smiled and pulled her closer, his hand caressed her cheek. "So I'm not wrong?" She shook her head. "I'm making a phone call?" She smiled "yes..." The tension in him visibly fled. "Oh thank god, cmere" he squashed her against him, pulling back slightly to grab her lips in a kiss. Their first real kiss. They broke apart and stared in shock. "I love you Sam." "I love you jack" they kissed again. He stood abruptly "wait here, I'll be right back"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam stood there is shock. Thoughts raced thru her mind... What the hell just happened? She wondered. "Sam?" Daniel was at her door "what's wrong with Jack? He almost knocked me down in the hallw....SAM? are you alright? SAM! LOOK AT ME!!!"

Slowly she turned towards him. "Are you ok?" She stared at him. "SAM!!" he shook her roughly. "Ye.. yeah Daniel what?" Daniel studied her "what?" She repeated. "You are ghost white Sam you look about 2 seconds away from being unconscious what is going on?" She looked at the floor knowing if she told him and permission was denied itd be alot worse to deal with. 

"Not yet Daniel, not yet." He stood back in total confusion then pulled her up in his arms "ok Sam, ok" he held her tight and heard a faint whisper "please god."

Daniel was just about to ask what was happening again when a page came overhead. "Colonel Carter to General O'Neill's office" sams head shot up "oh god!" She turned to Daniel, her face panic stricken.

"help me Daniel"

They exited the elevator and saw his shades pulled in the office. She knocked and the door flew open. He looked at Daniel and then her "bout to fall over?" She gave a faint smile "yessir..." She went in and jack motioned for Daniel to join them. As Sam turned towards him he dropped to one knee and produced the box again. "Aahhaaa" Daniel said smiling.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"Really?" She asked thru her tears "really?" He smiled "yup! So Samantha Carter will you do me the honor of marrying my old butt?" She giggled, tension broken, able to breathe whew.  
Sam was overcome by her emotions and simply wrapped him in her arms. "Uh Sam, this a yes?" She giggled louder" yeasureyoubettcha" she said with a smile. "YES!" he yelled into the air and grabbed her for a kiss. Daniel came over from the corner and picked up Jack's phone. "Sgt can you step into the office please?" Walter knocked immediately, "shall I cancel the rest of your day sir and contact Col Reynolds?" Jack smiled "yes you shall" they turned to Daniel, keep to yourself, see you tonight!" He nodded enthusiastically as he watched Sam and Jack leave. They hardly spoke but were grinning ear to ear as they reached the surface. "How do you wanna do this Sam?" She smiled "Gen Hammond is gonna be there tonight right? He nodded, "so are all our closest friends, and we'll already be dressed up...so?" He looked at her. "How long have you been thinking about this?" She shrugged "since you left my office." With most the planning taken care of they needed to call the General and get rings. Hammond was overjoyed for them both and happily agreed to officiate. The jewelers was more difficult. Neither if them were big on jewelry but they agreed they wanted something unusual since that had become the norm for them over the years. Sam knew his band right when she spied it, a ssilver band with a buff finish not too flashy and a small sapphire embedded in it. Inside it read Always Sam with earth's gate symbol. Her ring was the match if his with a rounded diamond surrounded by small sapphires, the inscription Always, jack with the gate symbol. . Jack sat outside the mall talking to Daniel and Tealc on his cell while she picked a ball gown for that night. Not a wedding dress but she couldn't care less. Like the ring she saw it and knew. It was a silky slip type dress that was ankle length, cut to mid thigh with a low back, a deep blue gray color. She quickly picked shoes and underclothes to match and headed out with 2 hours before the reception. Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack arrived back at her house a little over an hour later. He used his key and called to her. There was no answer, then he heard a soft sob. "Sam? Sam? Where are you?" He went into her bedroom and heard "sshhh". She was sitting on the closet floor, her hand over her mouth trying to quiet herself. "Sam honey what's wrong?" She looked at him with big tears in her eyes. "Is this real? I want this so much but is it real?" He gathered her to him "yes baby it's real.." she pulled her head back "show me...." EXPLICIT WARNING She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him to her. She flipped onto her knees and straddled him with her tongue shoved in his mouth. He responded passionately letting her take what she needed from him, she could take anything from him. She kissed him frantically while moving herself on him while Jack was fumbling with his pants. He finally got them down and reached up to feel her. She was swollen and pulsing for him. "Oh god " he moaned as he grabbed her hips and guided her down. He stopped halfway and thrust up violently. She arched her body screaming out. "Feel that? It's real Samantha it's real, we are real." He drove into her again and again. She screamed into his mouth and started shaking. He thrust up violently and grabbed her hips holding her to him. She gasped desperately trying to get air as she felt him grow larger and twitch inside her. He thrust into her once more and she felt the unbelievable wave of warmth that flooded her. She came apart around his quivering. He thrust again and another orgasm shot thru her. Tears ran down her face and his too. This was their first time, on their wedding night, they just hadn't gotten married yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They made it to the reception soon after it started. Sam was stunning, Jack dashing with all his shiny medals. In reality neither of them were aware of the celebration. They waited for their time.  
General Hammond took the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honor to present EAGLE ONE aka President Hayes. The entire room came to attention.  
"At ease be seated" the President said. "General O'Neill front and center please" Jack rose and went to the stage. "General it is my understanding that you have 2 pieces of business to attend to tonight. " Jack nodded "yes sir with your permission" Hayes smiled "Granted, Col Carter please join us."  
Sam flushed with embarrassment at the whispers in the room. But joining jack on stage made her forget everything else. Hayes continued "now George I believe they're waiting for you. Hammond stood in front of them grinning ear to ear.  
Gasps flew thru the room as he began the marriage ceremony. When Jack and Sam exchanged rings they both had tears running down their cheeks. They interlaced there left hands so the rings clinked. " Now you are under presidential order not to remove those without a damn good reason, understand?" A double "yessir" in response. "Good, now kiss her General" They shared a simple yet emotion filled kiss.  
"Now Jack would you like your accommodation from your wife?" Sam gasp as her shoulders shook slightly with her tears. Jack leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. Then he answered "yes sir."  
She added another star to each shoulder and one over his heart. She then came to attention and saluted him in perfect form.  
"So, you have let's say um 3 weeks downtime right George?" Hammond nodded " Good so where's the honeymoon?". Jack and Sam smiled they hadn't even thought about it then they both smiled "Minnesota, sir."

Continued in together


End file.
